Our Secret Life
by darkshadowgem
Summary: Four girls known as 'Gem's Beauty' by their fans are thrown into a life of love, jealousy, friendship, drama and more. Where is this place they are thrown into? School. And when their four male roommates question where they go every week they reply with "It's our secret life." How far will they go to find out? Read to find out. Ships include PS, CS, IS, ORS & a few more. Rated T.


**Me: Hey guys! Welcome to the first chapter of "Our Secret Life" the third story I had been talking about making.**

**?: Hey Shadow! You need to get more food! Your fridge is almost empty!**

**Me: (Eyes widen then runs into the kitchen to find Ash and Pikachu eating my food) HEY STOP EATING MY FOOD! MISTY!**

**Misty: (Walks into a kitchen eating one of my sandwiches) Yes Shadow?**

**Me: Oh come on! Not you too! (Sits at the table in defeats and buries head into arms) Just do the disclaimer.**

**Both: Ok, darkshadowgem doesn't own Pokémon just the plot and OCs.**

**Ash: Hey Misty the fridge is empty and I'm still hungry. Wanna grab a bite to eat?**

**Misty: Sure.**

**Me: I give up.**

_Misty's pov._

"Thank you everybody! We'll see you next week!" Diamond said into the microphone, applauds filled the room, as me, Diamond, Sapphire and Emerald headed back stage. Once we got back stage our manger, Isabella, came over to us.

"Girls that was excellent, but I have some matter to talk to you guys about. Follow me." She said then turned around and walked toward our rehearsal room, we looked at each other worried but followed anyway. Once we got in the room and Isabella closed the door we began to take off our wigs and take out our contacts.

"What's the matter Isabella? Did someone find out our secret?!" May A.k.a Sapphire asked panicked, Isabella smiled and shook her head no.

"No no nothing like that." She said then went to go sit down across from us.

"Well than what is it?" Leaf A.k.a Emerald questioned.

"Well me and my husband, Phineas, have decided that it be best for you four go to school." She told us, our jaws dropped at the news.

"What!? School?! We can't go to school! Someone might find out our secret!" Dawn A.k.a Diamond practically yelled, we nodded our heads in agreement.

"Can't we just get a tutor? Or something?" I asked my codename was Ruby, unfortunately Isabella shook her head no.

"I'm afraid not. It's not proper to train your Pokémon in such small places. Also you guys need to make some friends." Isabella teased tossing us our Pokémon. I called out my Azurill, Dawn called out her Piplup, Leaf called out her Deerling and May called out her Skitty. Even Isabella called out her Gardevoir.

"Hey! We have friends." We protested, our Pokémon protesting with us. She just chuckled at us and waved her hand.

"Sure Sure, anyway I already talked to Phineas and he gave each of you a free period to practice. But I do have some more news containing being at the school." She says then turns to Gardevoir "Gardevoir retrieve the files." She tells Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir." She says then disappears. Isabella turns back to us.

"I have found out that you will have roommates. Male roommates too be exact." She tells us Gardevoir comes back and hands over the files, Isabella nods her head in thanks opens the files and places it on the table facing us. In the files held four boys, I picked up the one closest to me he had raven colored hair, z shaped marks on his cheeks, a red and white baseball cap and a Pikachu on his shoulder. I looked down at what his name was, I found out his name was Ash.

"Hey Misty who'd you get?" I heard Dawn beside me ask, I turned to face her showing her the picture. "Ash? Huh he looks nicer than the person I grabbed." She tells me showing her file, it was a photo of some guy with dark purple hair with onyx colored eyes, what was most noticeable was the scowl on his face the name on the paper was 'Paul'.

"Isabella why did you give us these files?" I asked her.

"I gave you these files because rumor has it that these four boys have started a band as well, so I gave you the file that I believe which boy is in the same spot as you." She says, I looked over at Leaf's file and it had some auburn spiky hair guy who had a firty look on his face, the name was 'Gary'. Next I looked at May's file it had some guy with grass green hair and matching eyes with a bit of his hair hanging in front of his eyes a smirk clear as day on his face, the kids name was 'Drew'. I heard Leaf give a sigh.

"When do we have to pack up, and leave." We heard Leaf say, May and Dawn gasped I just nodded in agreement.

"Pack up tonight school starts Monday, you leave tomorrow about noon to take a flight to Slateport, you will arrive Sunday and take a look around I will meet you there. The car is outside I will see you all Sunday have a good night." Isabella said smiling at us waving goodbye and walks out the door Gardevoir following behind.

"Leaf! What were you thinking agreeing with Isabella that we should go to school! Especially if our roommates are rumored to have a band too!" Dawn exclaimed, Leaf just sighed and stood up facing us.

"Look guys Isabella wouldn't do something like this if she didn't think it was for our best interest." She tells us, I nod getting up and stood next to her.

"Yeah when has Isabella done something for us and we regretted what she did." I ask them, both May and Dawn looked at each other before hanging their heads in defeat.

"I guess you're right, I'm pretty sure that the boys won't be much trouble." May said Dawn nodding her head in agreement, I smiled at them.

"Good now let's go the car is waiting for us and we need to start packing." I said they nod and we returned our Pokémon and left.

(_Sunday morning-Slateport airport_)

"Ahh that was a nice flight." Dawn exclaimed stretching, I yawned since I was asleep for most of the flight.

"Morning girls." We heard two voices, we turned around to see a raven haired women with blue eyes and a man with red hair and similar blue eyes holding her hand a Gardevoir and a Gallade holding hands followed behind.

"Hello Isabella, hello Phineas." We greeted them in unison, we heard angry huffs behind them, Dawn chuckled.

"Hello to you too Gardevoir and Gallade." She said they both smiled, I turned to Phineas and Isabella.

"So are we just gonna stand here or are we going to go to our new school." I teased, they both chuckled.

"Alright follow us, the limousine is outside waiting for us." Phineas tells us, Isabella turns to Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir can you take yourself, Gallade and the girl's bags to their dorm?" she asks, Gardevoir nodded and grabbed our stuff and Gallade's hand then disappeared. Isabella and Phineas turn around and started walking we followed behind. Once we got outside we got into the limousine, once we started moving Phineas turned to us.

"So girls once we get to your dorms, your dorm advisor will show you around ending at my office were I will give you your schedule and explain how your free periods will work." He tells us we nod in understandment, the rest of the ride went by pretty quick. We ended up at some humongous school we got out of the and we stared in awe at the building, a tan man with dark brown hair and squinty eyes came out to greet us.

"Hello girls my name's Brock I am your dorm for dorm Arcanine, the other dorms are dorm Serperior, dorm Pidgeot and dorm Linoone. Follow me and I will show you the building." Brock introduced himself, he showed us the cafeteria, the classrooms, a locked room, the entrances to each dorm hall and a few more things. We ended up in the office.

"And finally this is the main office, the secretary's name is Mrs. Honey, the principal's office is in the back. If you need me you know where to go." He told us, we said our thanks and walked toward the principal's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." a voice called from the other side, we walked in to find a desk with Phineas and Isabella on one side and four chairs on the other. "Sit down girls." He told us.

"So girls how do you like the school?" Isabella asked, we smiled.

"It's a very beautiful school." I said the others nodded in agreement. Phineas and Isabella smiled.

"I'm glad you like my school, anyway free period each of you has one free period but not at the same time so you don't raise suspicion. Now lunch you can either practice, train your Pokémon, eat lunch or whatever you please but if you go and practice with all of you at once just make sure no one sees you go in the room." Phineas told us, we gave him looks of confusion, he noticed and continued, "I see your confusion I'm talking about the locked room, the locked room contains a stage with microphones and many instruments to practice with. It also has chairs incase people want to watch, it's also mostly soundproof." He told us.

"Why is it locked?" Leaf asked.

"Well actually when I first opened the school the door was open to everyone, people loved going in there during lunch and put on shows for others. One day I walked into the room and everything was destroyed, I gathered all the students and told them if that happened again the room would be locked and only certain people if they ask me may get to use the room. Everything was fine for a few months till it happened again, so I locked the door and only aloud a maximum of ten people in their at once. One day one of the kids I gave the key too was one of the kids who destroyed the room both times before, he let the others in and destroyed everything again. Unfortunately I never caught the kids who did it but until now no students were aloud in there ever since." He told us, we gasped.

"UG I can't stand kids like that!" I exclaimed a chorus of "Yeahs!" followed suit. Phineas smiled at us.

"I like kids like you four, no wonder Izzy wanted to manage you girls. Anyway here are each of your schedules and a key for each of you, I suggest you go now and pick which rooms you want, your roommates as well as the rest of the other students arrive tonight or are arriving now as we speak." He told us, Isabella blushed when Phineas called her 'Izzy' we, well Dawn and May giggled me and Leaf smirked at her, said our goodbyes and left Phineas' office. As we were leaving the main office we noticed a woman sitting there, she had honey blonde hair and pale blue eyes she smiled and waved us goodbye and we did the same. When we left the main office the first thing we noticed is the amount of people we saw, which were a lot.

"So what should we do after we finish unpacking?" Dawn asked us dodging students and their luggage, May perked up.

"We can go get some food I'm hungry!" she says excitedly, normally I would roll my eyes but actually food sounds pretty nice.

"May your always hungry, but food does seem like a good idea I'm starved." I told them, May grinned.

"I agree with Misty and May, I saw a nice little place not too far from here that we can go and eat at." Leaf said, we nodded in agreement. Once we got to our dorm we stared at it in awe.

"It's huge!" Dawn exclaims, the room we stood in was the living room off to the left held the kitchen in the middle of the room were three couches the biggest in the middle and smaller ones on each of the bigger ones sides facing each other. In front of the biggest couch was a small table with a note and TV remote on it, across from the small table was a flat screen TV. Up to the right of the room you could see doors that lead into individual rooms, I walked forward and grabbed the note off the table.

"Dear girls, Gardevoir already put each of your bags in the room that I figured would be best for you. There are two bathrooms between the four rooms that you will be sharing, same for the boy's side and there is one bathroom at the end of the hall for all. Leaf the first room is yours, Misty your rooms next you and leaf will be sharing one bathroom. May your room is next to Misty and Dawn you're the last room and you and May are sharing a bathroom. After you unpack I suggest going to eat then go shopping for food, food Dawn not clothing. Oh I forgot to tell you there is a secret button hidden in each of your closets that you can hide your outfits in. From Isabella." I read out loud, we snickered at what she said for Dawn who just puffed her cheek out in annoyance.

"Alright let's go unpack so we can go eat." Leaf said we nodded and went off to unpack.

(_A half hour later_)

"Finally we're done!" I exclaimed exhausted, we would have been done sooner but Dawn had WAY too much stuff and May had trouble putting her stuff away.

"Whatever let's just go and eat." Leaf said we nodded and left our dorm, I made sure we had the note, we stopped by Brock's room.

"Brock me, Leaf, Dawn and May are going shopping and going out to eat." I told him thru the door. We heard back a muffled "Ok. Be back before midnight." And we walked out once we hit the front lawn we got pummeled by a bunch of girls and knocked down.

"Ouch! What was that!?" May asked as we got up from the ground, I grabbed a girl's arm as she ran by, she had brunette hair and brown eyes.

"Hey what's with all the screaming and stuff." I basically growled at her because I was not happy to be stepped on. Clearly it worked since she looked frightened.

"T-t-the s-s-school p-princes a-are b-back." She stammered as she shook in fear, I let her go and she ran and disappeared into the crowd.

"Let's just go I'm starving." Dawn said as she brushed off her skirt, we nodded and we walked past the crowd I took a glance and I thought I saw a Pikachu but my view was covered so I just shrugged. Our walk to the restaurant wasn't long it took like five- eight minutes, the place was called "A Little Diner" ironically the inside of the diner was huge. We saw many different types of people here, families, bikers, and many others, the place was styled like a 50s diner it had a bar type thing straight head when you walk in and booths filled the rest of the place.

"Sit anywhere you like a waiter will be with you shortly." The guy behind the bar told us, we nodded and took a seat in a corner of the room, each table had a mini jute box on it. Me and Leaf sat on one side, May and Dawn sat on the other, not less than five minutes later our waitress came by she had dirty blonde hair blue eyes and she looks about me and Leaf's age which was sixteen, May and Dawn were fifteen.

"Hello welcome to 'A little Diner' here are your menus. What would you like to drink?" she asked handing us our menus.

"I'll just have some water no lemon." I said opening up the menu to take a look at the food.

"I'll have a lemonade." Leaf said.

"Root beer please!" May asked excitedly, we just rolled our eyes but the waitress just smiled.

"I'll take a coke zero!" Dawn chirped the waitress nodded putting her notepad away.

"Alright I'll bring those right out. My name is Serena if you need anything." She told us smiling and walked away. I put my menu down and looked at the others.

"Have any of you guys thought of any new songs yet?" I asked unfortunately they shook their heads no and went back to looking at the menu. A couple minutes later Serena came back with our drinks.

"Here ya go. Have you figured out what you want to eat for an appetizer? Or if you figured out what you wanted to eat already you can tell me." She asks us.

"We'll have the bacon cheese fries as our appetizer, and for my meal I'll have the two cheese burgers with bottomless fries, everything on both burgers." May says handing her menu over, I rolled my eyes at the bacon cheese fries because if a place has that May always gets it. Always.

"I'll have a chicken salad light vinaigrette for the dressing, and a side of fries." Dawn says giving Serena her menu.

"I'll have a burger with no pickles, a side salad with no dressing." Leaf says handing back her menu, Serena nods and writes it down.

"I'll have the fish and chips and bottomless fries as well." I tell her keeping my menu knowing May would want some dessert.

"Ok your food will be out here in a couple minutes." Serena tells us and walks off to place our orders. I start to hum a random tune when I heard May gasp.

"Misty hum that tune again!" she tells me, I gave her a confused look but hummed it again, May began to sing softly so that only we could hear.

"_I'm tired of being what you want me to be,_" she sang "_Feeling so faithless. Lost under the surface._" Leaf grinned and pulled out a pen and started to write it down as May continued, "_I don't know what you're expecting of me. Put under the pressure. Of walking in your shoes_."

"_Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow._" Leaf and Dawn sang quietly as May sang the last word holding it out a bit.

"_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_." May sings and as she holds out you, Leaf and Dawn sing the same line again I change the tune just slightly to make it better.

"_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there. Become so tired, so much more aware. I'm becoming this all I want to do, is be more like me and be less like you_." We all sang quietly together, we grinned at each other and were about to sing more when we heard Serena. We turned to see her with an Ambipom both holding trays with our food.

"You girls sing very nice, here is your food." She tells us putting our food down, Ambipom nodded its head in agreement. We smiled and thanked her, after that we ate our food talking about random things. It wasn't till after May ordered her hot fudge sundae before we talked about the song again.

"So girls what do you think we should name the song?" Leaf asks I ponder names at May eats her sundae and Dawn finishes up her salad.

"How about '_Numb_?'" a voice says we turn to see Serena there holding the check, I gave her a smile.

"That's a good name I like it." I said as Serena hands over the check.

"Ok then we'll call it '_Numb_'." Leaf says writing it down, once she did that we paid and left heading to the store, which was a couple blocks down. After we got the groceries we quickly headed back, we noticed that our roommates were here at one point. We finished putting the groceries away, I noticed the time and turned to the others.

"Hey guys, it's only six you wanna go practice?" I ask.

"How about we go at seven, I need to feed my Pokémon." Dawn said, the others nodded saying they need to feed theirs as well.

"Ok well I'll meet you guys their I'm gonna take a walk." I told them waving them goodbye grabbing my keys and leaving, I let out my Azurill to walk with me. I walked around for about fifty five minutes, I started to walk toward the room when something fast collided with me making fall and them land atop of me.

"Ouch!" I yelped as my head hit the floor, I looked over and saw Ash, I remembered what he looked like from the files Isabella gave us. He lifted his head that was next to mine and I looked up at him, bad idea, our noses were touching we both blushed and I looked away and saw concerned faces of both Azurill and Pikachu.

"Hehe, sorry about that. Anyway my names Ash, what's yours?" He asked standing up offering me his hand, I took it and stood up.

"Misty." I told him returning Azurill, he gave me a toothy grin as Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder, he stuck out his hand for me to shake.

"Well Misty it was nice meeting you, sorry I ran into you I hope we can meet again soon." He said, I gave him a small smile and took his hand shaking it.

"Me too." I said returning my hand he gave me a huge grin waved goodbye and took off running in the direction I came from. I turned around to see May, Leaf and Dawn smirking at me.

"Well it looks like Misty here has a crush on the enemy." Leaf teased smirking, the other two just giggled like idiots.

I rolled my eyes and walked past them and unlocked the door and walked in the other three followed. The place was huge it looked like it could hold a thousand people, the stage was about half the size of a professional stage but it was still big. We walked up the stage that held four microphones, behind the curtain held a drum set, a bass guitar, an electric guitar, an acoustic guitar and a keyboard. On each side of the stage that wasn't seen by the audience, it could hold about twenty people each.

"Whoa." We said at the same time, we went to grab the instrument we played best, for me it was the drums, May grabbed the bass, Leaf grabbed the electric and Dawn grabbed the key board.

"Ready girls?" I ask they nodded each standing in front a mic, mine was attached to the drum set. I began playing the beat from earlier.

(**Leaf**, Misty, _May_, _**Dawn**_, _**All**_)

_May:_

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be._

_Feeling so faithless. Lost under the surface._

_I don't know what you're expecting of me. Put under the pressure. Of walking in your shoes._

_**Leaf & Dawn:**_

_**(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow.)**_

_May:_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you._

**Leaf**_** & Dawn:**_

_**(Caught in the undertow, **_**just caught in the undertow**_**.)**_

_**All:**_

_**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there. **_

_**Become so tired, so much more aware. **_

_**I'm becoming this all I want to do, **_

_**Is be more like me and be less like you.**_

_**Dawn:**_

_**Can't you see that you're smothering me?**_

_**Holding to tightly,**_

_**Afraid to lose control.**_

_**Cause everything that you thought I would be,**_

_**Has fallen apart right in front of you.**_

**Leaf**_** & **__May__**:**_

_**(**_**Caught in the undertow**_**, **__just caught in the undertow_.)

_**Dawn:**_

_**Every step that I take is another mistake to you.**_

**Leaf **& _May_:

(**Caught in the undertow**, _just caught in the undertow._)

_**Dawn:**_

_**And every second I waste is more than I can take!**_

_**All:**_

_**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there. **_

_**Become so tired, so much more aware. **_

_**I'm becoming this all I want to do, **_

_**Is be more like me and be less like you.**_

**Leaf:**

**And I know,**

**I may end up failing, too**

**But I know**

**You were just like me,**

**When someone disappointed in you.**

_**All:**_

_**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there. **_

_**Become so tired, so much more aware. **_

_**I'm becoming this all I want to do, **_

_**Is be more like me and be less like you.**_

Me:

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.

_**Leaf, May & Dawn:**_

_**(Tired of being what you want me to be**_)

_May:_

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there._

_**Leaf, Dawn & Me:**_

_**(Tired of being what you want me to be**_)

We finished singing, at the end we were all out of breath, we looked at each other and grinned, we practiced 'Numb', and a few other songs before we left the room and headed to our dorm. The first thing we noticed after we walked in the dorm room was that the boys acted like they own the place, they were too absorbed in the TV to notice us until Leaf made a loud cough to catch their attention, the first person to notice us was Gary who gave us a flirty look.

"Hello ladies." He said, that caught the other two guy's attention, a few seconds later I saw Ash come out of the kitchen holding a bag of chips. The minute he saw me he smiled and walked over to us.

"Hi Misty I guess you're our roommates right?" he asks, I nodded and his smile grew bigger, "That's great! I hope we can be the best of friends." He tells me the other girls giggled I just gave them a glare. He turned to look at my friends then looked at me "Who ya friends?" he asked.

"That's Leaf, May and Dawn." I bluntly told him.

"Hi I'm Ash." He told them, he moved to the side a bit letting us get a better view on the other guys who were just watching us he pointed to Drew first.

"That's Drew, Gary and Paul. Be careful of Drew and Gary there big playboys, and Paul is very moody." He said whispering the last part loudly earning him three hits with three flying pillows from the other guys knocking him onto the floor. The other just laugh softly while I just rolled my eyes and offered my hand he took it and got up. I saw Gary walk toward Leaf and wrapped arm around her.

"So Leafy what kind of stuff you into?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows, she gave him a glare elbowed him in the gut and walked off, and Gary stupidly followed. Drew came up to May.

"So your name is June?" he asked her smirking she glared at him.

"My name is May." She told him, he flicked his hair and his smirk grew.

"Ok December." He said walking away

"May!" she yelled following him, I looked over to Dawn who was trying to talk to Paul.

"So Paul what's your favorite TV show?" she asked he just ignored her, she continued asking questions, "Favorite Pokémon? Favorite color? Favorite anything?" I saw him get an annoyed look before facing her scowling.

"Will you ever shut up you troublesome girl." He told her in a cold hard voice, she looked shocked before glaring at him.

"My name is Dawn not troublesome." She told him I saw the faintest of smirks as he said it again the same result happened only louder. I looked around and saw all the fighting happing before shaking my head and muttering.

"This is going to be a _long_ year."

**Me: There ya go guys chapter 1 of "Our Secret Life" and I'm just gonna do one mini disclaimer that anything I put in the story besides the plotline and maybe OCs it's not mine. So yeah, oh if your wondering were is Misty and Ash is I sent them shopping since they ate all my food but I still have Pikachu. (Turns to Pikachu) Right Pikachu?**

**Pikachu: (Smiles and nods head) Cha! **

**Me: (Pets Pikachu) That's my buddy, anyway read and review I hope y'all like it I'll see ya next time bye!**


End file.
